The technology relates to an image processor that processes an image, and an image processing system provided with the image processor.
For example, some image forming apparatuses prompts a user to input authentication information, and perform an authentication process on the basis of the inputted authentication information. When the authentication process is successful, the image forming apparatuses perform a process in accordance with an instruction given by the user. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-044264, for example.